Le Cygne et la Princesse
by Matsuyama
Summary: Version 1 : Le Nabot et l'Alchimiste !


**Le Cygne et la Princesse

* * *

**

**Introduction :**

Ceci est le défi n°49 de Dragonna. Cependant, après un moment d'enthousiasme qui m'a conduit à accepter ce défi, j'ai réalisé (après coup, comme c'est malheureusement souvent le cas) ... que je n'avais tout simplement aucune expérience dans le domaine "parodie". L'humour tordant, les délires, connais pas. Jamais fait. Donc...

J'ai décidé de faire trois versions de ce défi :

**1) **la parodie en question, le défi de Dragonna, qui me servira donc d'essai dans ce domaine. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire rire, même si c'est pas gagné...

**2)** une version normale comme je sais les faire, un truc romantique et d'aventure basé sur le dessin animé.

**3)** une version adapté au monde de FMA, en gardant bien le même univers (un peu comme ce que j'ai fait avec "Lady Hawk", sauf que dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas forcément de romance... ou alors pas trop flagrante... ou alors soft...)

* * *

**La présentation d'usage :**

Auteur : bah... moi !  
Rating : K+ pour les trois versions, je pense.  
Paring : Roy&Ed (mais SOFT ! ... m'en demandez pas trop, hein ! Un p'tit bisou à la limite, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin ! (et pis, c'est K+, d'abord hein !)

**Disclamer : **

"Le Cygne et la Princesse" ou "La Princesse des cygnes" (au Québec) ; réalisé par **Richard Rich** ; sorti en 1994 ; basé sur le ballet "Le Lac des cygnes" de **Tchaïkovski**.  
Les personnages de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Synopsis du film original :**

"_Juliette et Arthur (Odette et Damien au Québec), les deux rejetons de deux royaumes s'aiment d'amour tendre et doivent s'épouser. Malheureusement, le sorcier Alberic, qui jadis, fut banni par le Roi, père de la belle, veille à ce que leur bonheur ne dure pas. Il enlève la princesse et, usant de ses pouvoirs maléfiques, la transforme en cygne qui ne pourra retrouver sa forme humaine qu'à la lueur de la lune._"

* * *

**Distribution des rôles**

POUR LA VERSION 1)

Juliette (la princesse) : **Edward Elric**  
Arthur (le prince) : **Roy Mustang**  
Barnabé (l'ami du prince): **Maes Hughes**  
Roi Guillaume (père de Juliette) : **Jean Havoc**  
Reine Uberta (mère d'Arthur) : **Izumi Curtis**  
Albéric (le sorcier) : **Greed**  
Aldo (la grenouille) : **Lin Yao**  
Anatole (le macareux transformé pour l'occasion en chien) : **Dolchatte**  
Rapido (la tortue transformée pour l'occasion en reptile) : **Martel**  
+ d'autres animaux de toutes sortes (un autre chien, un lézard, un buffle, un crocodile, Tucker et ses poules-dédicace-à-laitue-en-passant _(d'ailleurs, c'est devenu fusionnel entre eux...)_...)

En vous souhaitant une BONNE LECTURE !

Et **n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ! :D**

* * *

**Version 1 : la PARODIE**

Le Nabot et l'Alchimiste

Il était une fois deux royaumes voisins dirigés par le Roi Havoc et la Reine Izumi, à qui il prit soudain l'envie de les réunir en un seul pays. La Reine Izumi avait un fils, Roy, qui devait un jour succéder au trône de ce nouveau royaume ; le Roi Havoc avait aussi un fils, Edward, mais comme il était un peu efféminé, il suffirait de le déguiser le jour du mariage pour que tout le monde n'y voit que du feu. Ils décidèrent donc de les faire se rencontrer dès leur plus jeune âge afin qu'ils fassent connaissance et un jour tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était du moins le plan de départ, mais les deux jeunes se manifestaient une hostilité hargneuse tout au long des deux mois d'été qu'ils devaient passer ensemble tous les ans : le Roi et la Reine les forçaient à se retrouver chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais ils se détestaient cordialement et le faisaient bien sentir à leur entourage. Personne n'était dupe ni n'espérait le moindre mariage, même si les domestiques faisaient quand même leur job en leur bassinant les oreilles sur l'amour, et aussi les intérêts du royaume dont ils n'avaient rien à faire, ce qui désespéraient le Roi et la Reine.

Entre les "surprises" sous les lits, les seaux d'eau sur la tête, les dégringolades dans les escaliers, les blagues douteuses de Roy au sujet de l'allure pas très altière d'Edward, et des crises de rage de Roy quand Edward flirtait avec les demoiselles du château, il était clair que les deux jeunes se haïssaient...

Un jour qu'une énième dispute les confrontait, le jeune Edward, alors devenu beau blond bien qu'en-dessous de la moyenne question taille, mouché par les répliques cinglantes et moqueuses du prince Roy, quitta le château de la Reine Izumi pour aller ruminer ses désirs de vengeance en toute impunité. Il ignorait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin mal famé de la forêt, et fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec un drôle de type à lunettes, qui se mit à déblatérer des âneries de vengeance et de complot envers le Roi son père. Le prince Edward devint de très, très mauvaise humeur -il n'avait pas quitté Roy et son copain qui se foutaient de sa gueule pour supporter un crétin de sorcier exilé par Havoc-... Minute. Un sorcier ? Le type louche confirma avec un sourire de requin, rajusta son col de fourrure et déclara qu'il _voulait_ devenir roi des royaumes de Havoc et Izumi, et que quand il _voulait_ quelque chose, il _fallait_ qu'il l'obtienne d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'enlever un prince héritier était un bon plan pour commencer sa conquête du pouvoir. Edward écouta tout ça d'un air blasé puis jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer -pas que ce mec lui foutait la trouille avec son rire de dément, loin de là, mais la connerie, ça peut être contagieux, après tout il est prince héritier que diable... Mais avant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour vers le château, le sorcier coiffé en balais-brosse se décida à lancer un sort. Quand Ed rouvrit les yeux, tout avait l'air normal... "Merde," fit le sorcier, "Je me suis encore planté." En effet, le prince semblait intact, si l'on exceptait qu'il avait des ailes de cygne à la place des bras et une couronne sur la tête qui n'avait rien à faire là. Ed comprit pourquoi son père l'avait expulsé du royaume, ce type était une catastrophe ambulante... Le sorcier avait une mine penaude, et lui recommanda un endroit où il pourrait retrouver une apparence normale. Jugeant que s'il rentrait au château dans cet état, Roy et Maes allaient encore se foutre de lui, Ed accepta le conseil et partit dans la direction indiquée.

Il poursuivit donc son chemin à travers la forêt, sans se demander une seconde s'il était bien prudent de continuer à se promener ainsi dans un endroit sombre et paumé. Mais s'il était prudent, il n'aurait d'abord pas quitté le château, il ne serait pas venu dans la forêt, il ne serait pas tombé sur un sorcier déjanté et il ne se serait pas fait transformé en poulet. Oui, parce que des ailes blanches, c'est pas forcément des ailes de cygne... Les plumes au vent, Edward marcha donc longtemps, fredonnant tout en se demandant comment il allait retrouver son apparence normale. L'idée que ce soit un piège de l'infâme sorcier ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. C'est pourquoi il sautillait d'un pas joyeux au milieu des bois sombres où l'on pouvait apercevoir des yeux rouges malfaisants cachés dans les buissons, suivant du regard le petit blond qui sifflotait un air ressemblant à "… _et Roy le Bâtard a fait dans son calbar..._"

Tout à ses idées de vengeance sur les derniers mauvais tours que lui avait joué le Prince Roy, Ed ne vit pas les silhouettes courir comme des dératés derrière les arbres, pour soudain tomber sur le sentier devant lui. Il s'arrêta sans trop de surprise et détailla les nouveaux venus. Leurs yeux n'avaient plus rien des rouges qui l'épiaient tout à l'heure dans les buissons : il y avait un grand type tout en bras et jambes qui, à bien y regarder, avait des jambes de grenouille et un grand sourire benêt. Il y avait aussi une petite blonde (quand même plus grande que lui) avec des plaques vertes sur la peau comme des écailles, un autre brun avec une queue et des oreilles de chien, et aussi... une horrible chose gigantesque pleine de plumes avec des dizaines de têtes qui caquetaient dans tous les sens comme des poules dédicace à laitue en passant. Edward n'était pas du tout impressionné -lui-même avait des ailes de poulet. "Toi aussi, tu as été victime du sorcier... !" fit l'homme-grenouille. "Nous aussi, on a été transformés !" Les deux autres approuvèrent, et le monstre à plumes et à poules caqueta de plus belle. Ce cri rameuta des tas d'autres bestioles bizarres, un autre chien, un buffle, un lézard, un crocodile... Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Edward -qui commençait (enfin) à flipper un peu- et l'homme-grenouille expliqua qu'ils avaient entendu le sorcier dire à Ed où il pourrait retrouver sa forme normale, et qu'ils allaient le suivre car ils voulaient aussi annuler les sorts ratés du sorcier... Alors Ed reprit sa route (vachement confiant, quand même... Ce doit être d'avoir vécu dans le château du Prince Roy, il s'en est pris tellement plein la tête que plus rien ne l'effraie) et tous l'accompagnèrent.

À la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un petit lac sur lequel la pleine lune se reflétait. Ne sachant quoi faire, ils s'installèrent sur la rive et regardèrent la lune en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et puisqu'on parlait de Roy un peu plus haut, le voilà justement qui les rejoint, seul et les mains dans les poches (comme tout prince qui se respecte, c'est l'évidence même). Avec son sourire enjôleur -ou de bâtard, selon de le point de vue- il approcha du Prince Edward et expliqua tout en s'amusant de la situation que grâce à son intelligence et sa beauté naturelle digne du futur Roi qu'il était, il était au courant pour le soi-disant sorcier de la forêt, qu'il avait décidé (cédé après de longues heures de torture par Maes et sa mère mais il n'est pas toujours bon de tout raconter en détails) de suivre Edward alors qu'il quittait le château, et que comme l'idiot de nabot qu'était Ed (il rit doucement quand le petit prince agita ses plumes dans tous les sens sous l'insulte) s'était fait avoir par l'encore plus idiot de sorcier, il avait décidé de venir l'aider. Quoi, comme ça, sans rien demander en échange ? Ed avait beau ne pas être très grand, il n'était pas si idiot que ça pour autant. Roy non plus, apparemment. Avec son sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer toutes les domestiques de sa mère, il déclara qu'il avait l'intention de devenir le Roi des deux royaumes, et que pour cela il devait épouser Ed même s'il se forçait (mais puisque Ed était un peu efféminé, il suffirait de le déguiser le jour du mariage et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu (_bis repetita..._ ce serait vraiment le comble qu'Ed ne finisse pas en robe à la fin de l'histoire...)). Et puisque Roy était ambitieux et tenait à son image, il ne pouvait pas épouser une volaille de basse-cour (admirez le jeu de mot) aussi utilisa-t-il l'alchimie qu'il maîtrisait si parfaitement comme tout prince qui se respecte et rendit son apparence normale au Prince Edward, qui fut plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de ces plumes encombrantes (et accessoirement de pouvoir enfin gratter son nez qui le démangeait sérieusement depuis des heures, de quoi vous faire accepter n'importe quoi, si Roy lui avait demandé de l'épouser il aurait oui de suite. Pas de bol, Roy...)

Aussitôt qu'Edward retrouva ses bras, les autres victimes des sorts ratés du sorcier crièrent et râlèrent pour que Roy les retransforme eux-aussi. Le beau brun tourna alors un sourire de séducteur vers le petit blond et menaça : "Si tu acceptes de m'épouser, je rendrai leur apparence à tous tes copains... !" "Si tu veux..." fut la réponse immédiate d'Edward. Parfaitement heureux que son plan machiavélique fonctionne à la perfection, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait d'ailleurs (sans vouloir se vanter), Roy utilisa à nouveau sa merveilleuse alchimie pour réparer les transmutations ratées de ce crétin de sorcier. Quand tout le monde fut content, il voulut ramener Ed au château de la Reine sa mère pour célébrer aussitôt le mariage. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand Edward se détourna avec dédain, rentrant chez lui. "Je les connais pas moi, ces types... ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes super pouvoirs, mais moi je t'épouse pas."

Roy resta donc seul devant le petit lac sous la pleine lune, d'abord bouche-bée, puis rageant et maudissant tous les nabots blonds du royaume...

Euh... fin ?


End file.
